


A successful day

by Imandra_Pipkin



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Books, M/M, School, training together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-09 03:05:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12267573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imandra_Pipkin/pseuds/Imandra_Pipkin
Summary: Magnus opened a boarding school for orphaned warlock children."We could improve your fighting skills in unarmed combat at home, if you like." Alec's cheeky grin reminded Magnus of one afternoon in their own new training room at home. Alec knew Magnus loved to watch him exercise. On one occasion they found themselves on the floor with arms and legs entwined in each other, captured in a wild smooching."Splendid idea!"





	A successful day

Magnus woke up because Alec turned around in his sleep. An Indication that he would wake up directly.  
"Good morning", Alec yawned.  
"Good morning, dear." Magnus opened his eyes just to close them immediately as Alec bend over him to kiss him thorough and enjoyable.  
"I love Saturday mornings.", was Magnus able to say after a few minutes. "You don't have to get up at an outrageous early time."  
"I love Saturday mornings because you usually make waffles." Alec grinned. "I'm starving."  
"Well then, pretty boy, get out of bed, take a shower, in the meantime I'll make breakfast." 

Magnus pushed the sheets away, sat down at the edge of the bed, stretched like a cat and stood up. Or rather tried to stand up. The sight of his boyfriend's naked back with the cute little dimples at the end of his spine made Alec wrap his arms around Magnus.  
"Thought you are starving."  
"Looks I am not as hungry as I thought. At least not for food." Alec had slipped into the middle of their bed and when he leaned back, he pulled Magnus out of a sitting position to a lying position on his chest, he rested Magnus's head at his shoulder and crossed his arms over his belly.  
"Can we just stay here lying like that for a while?" Alec placed a kiss on Magnus's forehead.  
"Everything you want." Magnus gazed tenderly at him and stroked Alec's arms gently. They enjoyed each other's presence for a while when finally this intimate moment was destroyed as Alec's stomach begun to growl loudly.  
"Time to start the day." Magnus caught Alec's lips for a soft kiss and left the bed. This time unhindered.

During breakfast they discussed how to use the day. They agreed to complete a training session. They had been training demon hunting for quite some time. Now Alec moved in to Magnus's they decided to train their skills together and in the end they are successful. 

Alec wanted to be sure that they can trust each other completely. If they were forced to fight together, then without discussing or changing many words, they must be able to rely on each other blindly. He knew it would never be like it is with Jace. It would never be and it could never be. But it could be coordinated and effective. 

Since they were children Jace, Izzy and Alec trained together, they were educated together. He always knew where his parabatai is and what he is up to do next.  
The hunt with Magnus was different. It meant Alec was in front of Magnus, who acted from behind him. Both had to learn to handle it. Alec made the painful experience not to move into Magnus's way when his fingers emit his magic. You learn from your mistakes, once was enough to prove that. 

Alec had to get used to change his normal position in the background with his distance weapon to the fight in front with one or two seraph blades. It was natural for him to secure the surrounding and to keep Jace's and Izzy's backs free so they can focus on the fight they are involved in. Of course Alec is able to employ different weapons. He is also well trained to fight without any weapons. But the weapons of his choice are his arrow, bow and quiver. 

When they are just training, they fit together as Alec wanted them to. But when real demons emerge, he found it hard to focus on them and not to have a permanent look over his shoulder to make sure his boyfriend was fine. He had to force himself not to do so. As long as he could see Magnus's magic from behind him, he knows everything is going well. But... 

So it was not only a challenge for Alec's fighting skills, but for his emotions, too. He had to control his feelings for Magnus. On the one hand having Magnus in his back, where Alec could not see him, could not protect him if it is necessary, was a bit difficult for him. On the other hand he was glad to know Magnus behind him, not in the first row of the fight. Alec was endeavor to kill all demons before they could even come near Magnus. 

Magnus had rent a spacious storage hall for their needs. But not just an empty room. It was some kind of a mixture of an obstacle course and a laser tag area with some villains made of papier-mache, that may appear suddenly out of nowhere. The storage hall had everything that makes a training session more interesting and effective. Magnus changed the arrangements every time they leave, so they could not get used to it. They all liked to play here either all together or in groups against the others. Clary and Simon had a lot of fun making those figures and painting them. First Alec was so surprised when a 7'' Darth Vader appeared in front of him, it took 5 seconds longer than usual to tilt him. But in his opinion the most creepy figure from a mundane film that Simon had integrated here was a clown. A clown with sharp teeth. Clary told him this was the very frightening clown of Stephen King's "It".  
For Magnus the best of the storage hall was the fact, there had been only space for just one shower. So he told Alec. And Alec pretended to believe him. He also was looking forward to take a shower with Magnus each time. 

"Enough for today?" Alec looked at his boyfriend after absolving only one run. "We could improve your fighting skills in unarmed combat at home, if you like." Alec's cheeky grin reminded Magnus of one afternoon in their own new training room at home. Alec knew Magnus loved to watch him exercise. On one occasion they found themselves on the floor with arms and legs entwined in each other, captured in a wild smooching.  
"Splendid idea!" With a wink of his hand Magnus created a new arrangement for the next training session.  
They decided to take a walk home to enjoy the nice weather as long as it was so pleasant. Both were glammerd and they walked hand in hand. Magnus did not need to hide behind, but a shadowhunter, armed to the teeth, would've been noticed, even in New York. Neither Magnus nor Alec wanted that attention. 

On their way home they passed a small bookstore. Magnus looked into the shop window and wondered if he should go inside. Alec let go of his hand to have a look at the range in the other shop window when he heard a surprised noise from Magnus. Alec looked up and saw a smile on Magnus's face. He gave Alec a sign and entered the bookstore. He took a deep breath. Nothing compares to the smell of books! He discovered some old books and wanted to have a closer look at them. 

When he portaled Iris to the cave in Idris after Max party he condemned the little warlock children from her custody to be alone and unprotected. Now it was his responsibility to take care of them. Cat could not take all of them like she did for Madzie. Magnus had to find a solution to this problem he coursed by taking away Iris from them. It was his responsibility. He opened a boarding school for Iris's grandchildren and all other orphaned warlock children. It should not be an orphanage for those children who hadn't found a family yet, for those children who lived there because no one else cared about them. Magnus wanted a place for living and learning. A place where they belong. A place they could feel welcome.  
Some children could live there, overseen by some adult warlocks and - surprise, surprise - protected by some Shadowhunter who volunteered. Some children would only participate in classes and live at home with their loving parents or adoptive families. Some of Iris's grandchildren were infants and Magnus invited the women Iris forced to get pregnant again and again, to live there with their children. These mothers had lost their homes as well. Even though their memories were coming back, it was only a small consolation. He could never break the heart of separating these women from their children. It was a very good solution for all of them. For Magnus because he had a few helpful hands more as well as for the mothers and their babies who were offered a new home. So day and night there would always be some adults around the kids. 

Magnus as the High Warlock of Brooklyn did not have time to lead the school, not next to his normal obligations and the Pandemonium. He wished Ragnor could be here. This would be perfect for him. Magnus still mourned the death of his longtime friend and probably it will take a long time before he gets over it.  
He was still looking for the appropriate principal and was not successful yet. No one had been good enough. Maybe he was too critical and fastidious, but the children were close to his heart. What should be a boarding school by now is still a funny holiday camp without enough teachers and a principal. This condition was acceptable for the last few weeks, but in the future it had to change. This transitional solution should not develop into a permanent state.  
It quickly spread that he had opened a boarding school. The children who came to him under difficult circumstances have calmed down and learned that things are evolving and the changes have been processed. It was time for regular daily routines.  
He did all this for Madzie, too. He certainly did not want to imagine what could have happened to his sweet pea and her powerful magic under Valentine's influence, if he raised her. 

Magnus stood at the very beginning with his favorite project that he had created on one of the deserted islands. He had a building, a working kitchen, a few volunteers, and now all the many little things that you only noticed when you needed them urgently. He had solved problems of which he had never thought that they could exist. Necessity is the mother of invention.  
Alec supported him as much as he could, but he had no solutions for all problems, just for some. Magnus loved him for his patient understanding and help. He asked some shadowhunters for help and they really came. A few of the older children were aware of their power and liked to play pranks with the Shadowhunters. As long as no one was seriously injured and nothing was destroyed, he could tolerate this at the moment. As long as no lessons could take place the young fleas had to do something somehow. Since so far every Shadowhunter had come back to help and take care, everything was under control.  
Perhaps he should talk to him about teaching the older children in self-defense. Not only the magical skills should be trained, but the children are physically something more busy. Children with boredom come to some foolish ideas.  
The helpers could not keep the children under constant observation, they should not, it was after all no prison! The children should have fun, that was the main thing. At the moment they lived on the island somewhat shielded by the turbulent life of the mundane. They should not grow up isolated. They should learn at school just like mundane children. In addition, they should learn to control their magic and guide them in the right direction.

When he entered the bookstore, he immediately became excited about the furnishings. The love of books could almost be grasped. He could spend days here and would always discover new things. He looked around for Alec, who was just entering the bookshop. His face reflected the same fascination he felt. It did not surprise Magnus, though. Rarely did they differ in their preferences.

"Good afternoon, gentlemen! Do you need help or would you just like to rummage a little? At the moment everything is half price.", said a pleasant female voice from the background. This voice belonged to a woman who was now stepping forward from the back of the bookstore. The remarkable of this woman was her skin. The silky hairs gleamed from pebble gray over pastell violett to light blue, depending on how the sparse light felt on them. Amethyst colored eyes, framed by enviable long eyelashes, looked at him kindly and attentively.  
Magnus was surprised to see her. He usually knew every warlock in his ward and a woman whose skin makes you think of soft fur, he would not have forgotten. His curiosity even made him forget his normally good manners. Without answering her greetings he asked: "Why haven't I seen you here before? I usually know everyone in the community."  
"I do not come from here and stay away from others. I prefer to live a quiet and withdrawn life with my books."  
Before he could ask further questions Alec asked: "Why 50 % off?"  
"Clearance sale because of store closure. The owner wants to demolish the house and I have not found other possibility yet. I have to leave my bookstore empty by the end of the quarter. I do not know where to go. Not with my books or with me. I have a small apartment in the house.", she sad sadly. "I do not know why I bother you with my problems. This is untypical of me.", she apologized.  
"If so, let us introduce ourselves. This handsome young man is Alec Lightwood and I am Magnus Bane."  
"Oh...", was all she said. Obviously these names were familiar to her ears.  
"And with whom do we have the pleasant pleasure?" He was quite charming.  
"Vivian. I am called Vivian." The woman reached out her hand shyly. The two of them replied, and gave her their hands.  
"What is the High Warlock of Brooklyn looking for in my modest bookstore?", asked Vivian with her melodic voice. She left her safe place behind the sales counter and came forward into the sales room. She leaned her back against the counter as if she needed some assistance from the wooden desk, as if she were expecting problems.  
"I'm looking for schoolbooks for children of all ages."  
"Mundane books? I do not have much of it." She frowned. "But my predecessor left quite a lot of cartons in the cellar. If you want, I look for them when I have closed the shop in a few hours and let you know. The cellar must also be cleared. These books do not belong to anyone, so I could give them for free. I mean, if you are interested. This is a better alternative for me than if I had to pay someone for clearing out everything."  
He was pleased to hear that. "Would it be very outrageous if I asked you to take a look at it now? Alec will be up here all the time." He glanced at his boyfriend, who had made himself comfortable in a seat. He was engrossed in an old book.  
"Am I right?"  
"What do you say? I was distracted and did not listen to you. Excuse me please." Alec looked up from his book.  
"I'm going to the basement with Vivian. Can you have a look at the bookstore?"  
"Yes, of course.", he replied before he focused to the book again. Magnus sighed. "Be certain, no one will abscond with the till."  
"I have hardly any walk-in customers, mostly regular customers, who will wait until I get back." She took the key from the drawer of the sales counter and led Magnus into the back of the book store, where more books were still waiting for a good new home in beautiful, ornate wooden shelves.

"Down here, watch your head, the stairs are narrow and low." Vivian warned the tall man. In the cellar Vivian opened a large padlock. With a "Voilà" and a invitation gesture, she opened the door. Lots of boxes were stacked in the small room.  
"I have been down here only once and never opened the boxes. I am sorry, I forgot that terrible chaos here.", apologized Vivian.  
"No reason for excuses. We're going to get it right now. Wish us luck and success, it would be of reciprocal benefit if we could find something." He opened the first box. It contained carefully folded newspaper.  
"Not quite what I am looking for, but not completely useless, I would say.", Magnus commented his finds.  
"What exactly are you looking for? Maybe I can help you with the search." Vivian offered.  
"I have opened a boarding school for orphaned warlock children including a public school for those children who can live at home.", he explained. "On the curriculum are normal subjects such as mathematics or physics. Unfortunately, I do not have enough books and teachers. Let alone a principal."  
"Maybe this helps." Vivian's delighted exclamation let him close his box. He went to the other side of the room and looked over her furry shoulder at the chemistry textbook in her hand. "Here are some more." Excitedly, she opened up other boxes. Not all the boxes contained usable treasures, but that was irrelevant.  
"If you do not mind, I'll take all the crates to the boarding school. There they can be inspected later."  
"Of course I do not mind. On the contrary, I am glad and grateful."  
"What will you do when you give up your store? What did you do before?" With an elegant hand movement, he carried the boxes to the island. Still, he noticed that she looked briefly to the side before she answered. "I do not know what to do, my books are my life. I am not going out a lot. If you are as strikingly as I am, you are the best company for yourself."  
"I've got a suggestion. What do you think about taking over the management of the boarding school? It's just paperwork, just like in your book store. How does it sound: Principal Vivian ... What is your surname?"  
"Just Vivian, nothing more.", she said softly. "Well than, Principal Vivian."  
"I have no experience in guiding a school. I am not qualified for this job. Thank you for the offer, but I can not accept it unfortunately.", she replied sadly.  
Vivian led Magnus out of the empty cellar to the store where they found Alec just the way they had left him. Magnus ran his hand through Alec's hair and gave him a quick kiss on the cowlik.  
" Found something you're interested in?" asked Magnus.  
"Oh yes indeed. I'll take this book definitely.", Alec looked up to Magnus. "Seemes you are lucky, too. Am I right?"  
"Partly.", Magnus smirked. "I'm just trying to persuade Vivian to become the new principal. But she still refuses."  
"She's a good choice.", Alec agreed. "This bookstore is perfectly sorted and organized. I believe she is the right warlock for it, too." 

Vivian was confused. She could not believe what the two strange men were saying. She had never expected something like that. "As I said, I have no qualifications."  
"This is only a subordinate part. Ok, we try it for 3 months and then we finally decide. You will get enough help. One of the mothers was a school secretary. I could transfer your complete bookstore to your new office. Or do you have a better idea for your future?"  
"Don't even try. He is very persuasive.", Alec laughed.  
"Well, temporarily I might help out. So I still have some time to think about my future." Vivian finally agreed. "I think I find this idea quite exciting.", she confessed.  
"Do not celebrate too early. The payment is lousy. Food and lodging are free. The salaries are paid by donations and the school fees of the external children."  
Of course Magnus concealed the fact that most of the donations came from himself. "If you like, look at your new home right now." He feared she could resign when she had too much time to think it over.  
"Why not? I close for today anyway and have nothing better to do." Vivian took her handbag and closed the front door.  
"Wait, I have to pay my book, I will not leave it here." He held the book as if he did not want to let it go, but he held it so, that Magnus could not read the title.  
Magnus handed her a check. Vivian looked puzzled at the piece of paper that he held to her as if she had never seen anything like it before. "What am I to do with it?", she asked, frowning.  
"For the books from the cellar and everything we need from you for the school. We will not discuss that." Magnus stopped her arguments and opened a portal. Without looking at the check, Vivian stuffed it into her pocket.

Arriving on the island, they first saw the great adventure playground on which a few children enjoyed themselves loudly. Alec went to the playground to watch the children. As soon as the little crowd had seen him, he was already the center of attention. Alec grinned at Magnus and lifted his arms helplessly. With a loving gaze, expressing the fullest understanding, Magnus left his boyfriend with the 'little monsters', as Alec likes to call them. 

"Right this way." Magnus led Vivian to a remote little cottage. The cottage was empty and uninhabited, but had potential, as Vivian could immediately see. Although it was small, it offered more space than their apartment.  
The kitchen was fully functional and had an exit to the garden. Next to a large living room and a smaller office there was a toilet for guests. In the upper part of the house there were two bedrooms, which shared a small balcony to the rear. The bathroom was recently renovated.  
"Would you accept this?", he asked expectantly. "I think here you have more space than before, right?"  
"Marginally." Mischief flashed on her eyes. Afterwards, Magnus showed Vivian the children's bedrooms, the school building and her future office to introduce her to the secretary Molly. The two women were immediately sympathetic, discussing curricula and the possible beginning of school. In the meantime, he took care of bringing the inventory from the bookstore to the office.  
Magnus left it to Molly to explain Vivian the course of the day and to show her the other rooms and said good-bye, after he had offered his help with her move to the cottage. 

Magnus went to find his boyfriend and found him in the play room. Since Simon had introduced him to various video games, this was his favorite room. This time, however, he only watched two older children played against each other.  
"Shall we?", Magnus interrupted him. Alec nodded, glancing at the game.  
"Would you rather go home, or would you like to go out to celebrate the day?", Magnus wanted to know.  
"Home." Alec looked mischievously into his eyes. "Have you forgotten that there is still a training session waiting for you?"  
"How could I forget a date with you?" Magnus walked two steps toward Alec and raised his head, calling without words for him to kiss him. This little gesture was always an invitation for Alec to kiss Magnus. Satisfied the warlock opened a portal to walk home arm in arm.

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my native language so I apologize if some words or sayings don't fit.  
> Please feel free to correct me and leave a comment.


End file.
